


Kolmas pyörä

by Beelsebutt



Series: Kolmas pyörä [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Song Lyrics, Suomi | Finnish, Unrequited Love, draamaa, kolmiodraamaa, synkistelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-24
Updated: 2006-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milloin sitten tajusin, että rakastan sinua? Kauan sitten. Ikuisuuksia aiemmin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kolmas pyörä

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Third Wheel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723907) by [Beelsebutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt)



> Kolmas pyörä on kirjoitettu alkuvuodesta 2006 ja oli ensimmäinen angstiviritelmäni evö — pahoittelen kliseisyyttä! Ficciin upotetut lyriikat ovat: [51koodia — Voisiko olla tänään se päivä](http://lyrics.wikia.com/51koodia:Voisiko_Olla_T%C3%A4n%C3%A4%C3%A4n_Se_P%C3%A4iv%C3%A4).
> 
> Vaikka asia ei tämän ficin puitteissa käykään ilmi, Kolmas pyörä sijoittuu **vaihtoehtotodellisuuteen (AU)** , jossa Fred on elossa, mutta George sekä Percy kuolleet. Myös Remus ja Tonks ovat elossa, mutta eivät yhdessä, eikä Teddyä ole. KP-versumi on myös EWE eli jättää _Kuoleman varjelukset_ -kirjan epilogin huomiotta. Naturally ;)
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_

_Niin, milloin kaikki muuttui omaan läpinäkymättömään pimeään maailmaani_  
Läpi vihan harson, en näe uskoa, en näe toivoa enkä sitä kolmatta  
Onko se niin vaikeaa mulle olla samankaltainen  
Vain kaksi sanaa saattaisi ehkä korjata kaiken 

 

Katson sinua, kun seisot alttarilla käsi rakkaasi kädessä. Hymyilet ja vilkutat sukulaisillesi ja tuttavillesi. Nainen vieressäsi loistaa omaa valoaan. Kumarrut painamaan huulesi hänen poskelleen. Väkijoukko hurraa, ja katsot minua hämmentyneenä. Punastut huomiosta, mutta et osaa olla ilmankaan sitä. Katsot taas naistasi, puristat kätesi lujemmin hänen käteensä ja hymyilet lämpimästi. Olet rakastunut.

Seuraan katseellani, kun kuljette pitkin käytävää. Käsi kädessä. Rakastuneina. Avioparina. Kasvoni kuvastavat iloa, mutta sydämeni painaa kuin säkillinen kiviä. Joudun tietoisesti suoristamaan selkääni, etten kaatuisi nenälleni raskaan taakkani alla. Isken kuitenkin silmää puolelta toiselle, kun kävelen Ginnyn kanssa jäljessänne. Hän pujottaa kapean kätensä käsivarteni lomitse ja katsoo minua. Hymyilee.

Katson häntä, mutta näen vain sinut. Näen hänessä samat piirteet, mitkä leimaavat sinunkin ulkonäköäsi. Milloin oikein oivalsin, etten rakasta Ginnyä? Eilen? Ensimmäisen suudelmamme jälkeen? Liian myöhään kuitenkin.

Milloin sitten tajusin, että rakastan sinua? Kauan sitten. Ikuisuuksia aiemmin.

Miksi en tehnyt mitään? Sillä halusin katsoa sinua vierelläni. Seurata kulkuasi. Nauttia seurastasi ja pitää ystävyytesi. En halunnut, että katsoisit minua kummeksuen, hyljeksien. En halunnut, että inhoaisit. En halunnut olla se, joka erottaisi kolmen koplamme, mutta olisihan minun pitänyt tietää. Mikään hyvä ei kestä ikuisesti, mikään ystävyys ei kestä elinikää muuttumatta.

Te löysitte toisenne jo alussa. Olitte aina kaksin tukemassa minua. Olitte ne tukipilarit, jotka pitivät minut pystyssä, olitte vierelläni horjumatta. Aluksi se tuntui hyvältä, mutta pian huomasin, että olisin pärjännyt yhdelläkin tuella. Sinä olit se kantava voima.

 

_Voisiko olla tänään se päivä jolloin sanon sua rakastan  
Voisiko olla tänään se päivä jolloin sanon sua rakastan_

 

Juon liian monta lasillista boolia. Istun lysyssä tuolissa enkä lähde tanssimaan, vaikka Ginny pyytää. Istun ja juon ja tuijotan. Se ilmeisesti tepsii, sillä tulet istumaan viereeni ja löysäät solmiota. Katsot vaimoasi, joka tanssii veljesi kanssa kengät sauhuten.

"Hän on kaunis, eikö olekin", sanot ja tuijotat häntä.

"Hän on", sanon ja tuijotan — sinua.

Tahtoisin huutaa, tarrata leukaasi ja pakottaa sinut huomaamaan minut! Minä olen tässä! Minä! Ei Hermione, ei Ginny. Vaan minä, Harry. Paras ystäväsi. _Minä_ olin vierelläsi, kun itkit veljiesi vuoksi. _Minä_ tunnen sinut niin hyvin, että osaan kertoa, jos jokin on vialla. _Minä_ rakastan sinua niin helvetisti, että sattuu!

Vaimenen ajatuksissani ja tuijotan omia käsiäni. Ne vääntelehtivät sylissäni. Sanoako? Katson sinua ja puntaroin mahdollisuuksiani. Katseeni vajoaa käteesi, jossa komeilee kultainen sormus.

Tajuan, että olen jo hävinnyt.

"Noh, Harry, pikkusiskoni taitaa jo odottaa kärsimättömänä paikkaani. Hauskaa iltaa!" Läimäiset kätesi polvelleni ja kumarrut vetämään minut syleilyysi. Kätesi hakkaa selkääni miehisin elkein.

Takerrun smokkiisi ja painan kasvoni vasten olkaasi. Nyyhkäisen, mutta vaimea ääni hukkuu musiikkiin. Pidän kiinni hetken, vaikka päästät jo irti. Sitten tokenen ja irrotan. Katseesi on kummallinen, ja tartut käteeni.

"Hei, piristy. Tämähän on iloinen juhla."

Katson sinua ja yritän hymyillä. "Onneksi olkoon, ystäväni. Sait parhaan."

Hymysi laantuu. Katsot polviasi ja kohennat solmiotasi.

"Menen tanssimaan, tule sinäkin."

Nouset ylös ja etsit vaimosi. Jään katsomaan perään.

 

_Joten sanon näkemiin minun täytyy mennä en voi jäädä tänne_  
Enää hetkeksikään sinun luoksesi minun ystäväni  
Mun paikkani ei ole täällä mun aikani ei ole nyt ristiriitaisena lähden  
Vain kaksi sanaa saattaisi ehkä korjata kaiken 

 

Kävelen pois juhlapaikalta. Jalkani protestoivat aikeitani, mutta pakotan ne eteenpäin silkalla tahdonvoimalla. Minun paikkani ei ole täällä. Minulle ei ole sijaa näissä juhlissa, ei tässä onnessa. Minä olen sivuun työnnetty, syrjään heitetty, heitteille jätetty.

Lähden, enkä enää palaa. Musiikki hiljenee etäisyyden kasvaessa. Minun on aika etsiä oma elämäni, unohtaa vanha. Haudata lapsuus ja kasvaa mieheksi. Jättää lausumatta se, mikä kielelläni polttelee.

Sillä täällä olen vain kolmas pyörä.

 

 

 


End file.
